Mistletoe
by AlicesMadHatter27
Summary: It's a short one shot. Gojyo and Hakkai are having an x-mas party and invited Sanzo and Goku. Goku learns the true meaning of the christmas tradition. MM Please review Sorry I made a mistake and put weiss kruez in the title ;;


Title: Mistletoe

Rating: PG-13

Series: Weiss Kreuz

Pairings: Goku/Sanzo Gojyo/Hakkai

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, unfortunately. If I did Goku and Sanzo would be a lot closer and so would Gojyo and Hakkai. It's Sanzo's birthday on Monday! November 29, 2004

A/N: Hey this is my first Saiyuki fanfic so please be nice. It's a short little one-shot that came to me in Algebra one day. Enjoy!

"talking

'thinking'

Hakkai hummed a little tune to himself as he decorated the house for Christmas. He placed a wreath over the fire place and one on the door. Hakkai hung a tiny branch of mistletoe over the entrance of every room in the house. Kannan had once told him the meaning of mistletoe, but he had forgotten it over the years. He remembered it was usually hung during the Christmas season. He paused in the bedroom doorway. 'This will be the fifth Christmas Gojyo and I have spent together,' he thought with a pleasant smile on his face. He had fallen in love with the water sprite after he saved him four years ago. After he was satisfied with the mistletoe he started to cook dinner. Gojyo had somehow managed to convince Sanzo to come and bring Goku over for Christmas, so he was preparing a big feast.

Gojyo walked into his house and noticed the small sprig of mistletoe. He smirked as he saw the Christmas decoration all over the house. 'Maybe Hakkai does feel the same.' He had been harboring a deep love for the other man since he stumbled upon him four years ago. There was something about the hopeless emerald eyes that called to him that night. Before he knew it his feelings of friendship had turned to love. It had been hard to accept in the beginning, but their journey had made him realize he couldn't live without the other man.

"Do you plan on moving anytime soon?" came the irritated question. Gojyo broke from his reverie to see he was still standing in the entrance.

"Yeah, yeah monk," he mumbled walking into his house. He grunted as he was pushed aside by the younger golden eyed boy. "Keep your pants on you stupid monkey." Goku turned to the red headed man with fire in his eyes.

"I am **not** a stupid monkey you perverted water sprite!" he cried. Sanzo could feel his eye twitching as the two continued bickering. Hearing the noise Hakkai came into the living room. He calmly broke up the fight much to Sanzo's relief. Goku abandoned the fight to give Hakkai a big hug, happy to see his designated brother. While hugging Hakkai he noticed the red leavy thing hanging from the doorway. "Hey Hakkai, What's that?" Goku asked pointing to the doorway. Hakkai turned to look where the boy was pointing.

"That's mistletoe," he answered.

"Can I eat it?" Goku asked clutching his stomach.

"No Goku, it's a Christmas decoration though I don't remember the special meaning behind it," he laughed. "Why don't you all head into the living room while I finish dinner." He gave them a kind smile, patted Goku on the head, and returned to the kitchen. Gojyo felt his cheer fade away as Hakkai admitted he didn't remember what mistletoe really is. 'I must've been stupid to think he felt the same,' he mused morosely. 'Well I guess I'll have to make someone else happy.' He pulled Goku into a headlock and pulled him away from Sanzo.

"Hey stop fighting me," he said as the monkey tried to break his hold. "Do you want to know the special meaning behind mistletoe or not?" Goku stopped struggling and nodded. He wanted to know what was so special about the little twig thing that he couldn't eat. "When a person stands under it you have to kiss that person on the cheek." Gojyo decided to ad-lib a bit knowing the boy wouldn't do it unless it was on the cheek. He saw Sanzo heading to the other room out of the corner of his eye. He let the younger boy go and pushed him in the direction of Sanzo. "Hurry up it's bad luck to not be kissed under the mistletoe." Goku, fearing for his master, rushed over to the monk.

"Sanzo!" he called getting the blond to stop. He shyly walked up to his sun fidgeting nervously. 'I have to do this so Sanzo won't have bad luck.' The blond's eyes widened when the younger boy's hands caught his face. He watched as the monkey boy raised up on his toes and gently kissed his cheek. Sanzo felt a warm sensation and shock run through him as his monkey's lips touched his skin. Goku opened his eyes when he finished. He rushed to explain as he saw the look of shock upon his sun's face. "Gojyo told me that you'd have bad luck if I didn't kiss you're cheek under the mistletoe." Sanzo tuned out the voice as he pulled the boy into his arms capturing his lips hungrily. Once he got over his surprise Goku returned the kiss passionately. Gojyo smiled to himself as he turned to enter the kitchen. 'At least my little brother is happy.' Sanzo broke the kiss when his lungs began screaming for air. He leaned agaisnt Goku's forehead as he panted for breath.

"Stupid monkey," he breathed affectionately holding the boy closer. "You can't get bad luck from not being kissed and it's on the lips not cheek." Goku didn't have much time to stare at the smile directed at him before his lips were taken again. Gojyo leaned against the doorway watching the man he loved cook. There was nothing he enjoyed better than watching the man. Feeling eyes watching him he turned around to see the long haired red head in the entrance. He stared into the red eyes shivering at the look in them. He stood motionless as the half-demon drew closer. His breathing grew rapid as Gojyo placed his arms around his waist and leaned closer.

"When under mistletoe you kiss," he whispered placing his lips on the other man's. Hakkai wrapped his arms around Gojyo's neck kissing back. He was overcome with happiness knowing the red head returned his feelings. The water sprite wouldn't kiss him so passionately for no reason and there was no mistletoe above them. They pulled back when the need for oxygen became too great. Hakkai ran his hands through the red strands of hair. "Merry Christmas love," Gojyo said claiming the lips again.


End file.
